


after hours

by tbzkevin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, okay yes renmin is superior in this household, renmin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzkevin/pseuds/tbzkevin
Summary: jaemin and renjun go to the school after hours, nearly getting caught





	after hours

renjun clung onto jaemin as they doubled over in laughter. they nearly got caught by one of the janitors at the school. the two got in through an unlocked window, thanks to their art teacher.

jaemin shushed renjun as he pulled him into the closest pantry, instantly pulling him into a hug the moment they closed the door.

“maybe if you weren't so loud, jaemin, we wouldn't have almost been caught,” renjun laughed, enjoying the feeling of jaemin’s hands on his waist. 

“hey! you were the one who made me laugh,” jaemin retorted, squeezing renjun’s sides lightly, enough to make renjun yelp in surprise.

“stop, we're gunna get caught damn it,” renjun hissed, slapping jaemin’s hands away. 

“you know, there is a way we can keep quiet,” jaemin chuckled, not being subtle about the fact that he's staring at renjun’s lips.

“nuh uh, every time you kiss me you purposely try to make me make some noise. i ain't falling for it, na jaemin,” renjun huffed, crossing his arms. jaemin’s hands have yet to remove themselves from renjun’s waist. not that renjun was complaining of course.

“i mean, it's just because i know it embarrasses you and i like the blush on your face afterwards,” jaemin shrugged, but renjun quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, shushing him. the two heard footsteps outside the door, and, honestly, it made renjun feel giddy. he's so close to getting in trouble but he doesn't even mind.

“i think he's gone,” renjun said after a few minutes. jaemin nodded, still staring at renjun’s lips.

“okay, let's make a deal nana. if you can keep quiet through the hallways, we can make out on the bleachers. deal,” renjun questioned, reaching for the door.

“deal,” jaemin nodded, hands never leaving renjun’s waist, not once.

the two looked both ways before making a beeline to one of the doors. they paused up against a row of lockers, listening for any sounds. the only sounds were the occasional car passing off in the distance.

“let's go,” renjun whispered, pushing jaemin in the direction of the door. they pushed it open, thaonkful it didn't make a sound. once they got outside, the started laughing again.

“god that was so fun,” jaemin said, not whispering anymore. renjun smiled, taking hold of jaemin’s hand and pulling him in the direction of the bleachers.

once they got there, they sat next to each other for a few minutes, jaemin playing with renjun's fingers. 

“let's move to the top bleachers,” renjun mumbled, grabbing jaemin's hand and pulling him to the top of the stands. the stars were out, and there was a chill in the air.

“well, c’mon, kiss me you dumbass,” renjun mumbled, hands going to rest on jaemin's shoulders. jaemin smiled fondly, fond enough to make renjun's heart melt.

jaemin placed his hands tightly on renjun's waist, holding him flush against his body. jaemin placed his lips on renjun's, both of them melting into it.

this is one thing renjun has always wanted to do. make out on school grounds way after hours. especially on the bleachers. the feeling of jaemin's hands on his waist and his body right up against his makes this night so much better.

it was almost one in the morning, and the two had no intentions of stopping. renjun's hands went to jaemin's neck, deepening the kiss. 

jaemin hummed, which shocked renjun slightly. he felt jaemin's grip tighten, and he somehow pulled the elder closer. the one light that's in the baseball field is basking them in light.

renjun chuckled as jaemin bit the elders lip slightly, asking permission. renjun allowed him, renjun nearly going numb, and he was thankful at the grip jaemin had on his waist. if jaemin wasn't holding him, he would've collapsed.

“i gotta breathe,” jaemin sighed as he pulled back, subconsciously slipping his hands underneath renjun's shirt. renjun shivered at jaemin's hands, they were cold.

“this is one of the best things i’ve ever done. let's just, keep doing it, yea,” renjun whispered before kissing jaemin again. only a little harder this time. jaemin ran his hands up and down renjun’s back, making renjun's back muscles tighten at the contact.

so renjun decided to return the favor. he reached up into jaemin's hair, latching his hands into it. he tugged just a little, knowing jaemin enjoys when his hair gets played with. jaemin hummed contently, hands resting against the top of renjun's back. 

eventually, jaemin had renjun pinned against the fencing along the bleachers, although it hurt renjun just a little.

“hey, hey, the fencing is stabbing me. we should go the dugouts. so if someone does pass by they probably won't see us,” renjun said, pushing jaemin off him gently. jaemin nodded, obviously liking that idea more. 

so jaemin grabbed renjun's hand, pulling him in the direction of the dugout. the gate was locked, so the only way in was by climbing the fence. renjun hated climbing fences, but this was worth it. luckily, the fence wasn't that high, so it was easily jumped. 

“damn, they really won't be able to see us down here,” jaemin mumbled against renjun's neck as they went to the dugout. 

“yea. we can be out here all night if you want,” renjun suggested, shrugging his shoulders. jaemin hummed, liking the idea of sleeping on the school grounds with his boyfriend. 

jaemin gently pushed renjun down on one of the benches, hands going to rest behind his head so he'd be comfortable. renjun's hands went on his lower back, humming once jaemin kissed him for the upteenth time.

even though it was chilly out, the two were warm. jaemin was practically laying on renjun, and they were keeping each other warm. renjun never thought that in a million years he'd have a boyfriend, especially a boyfriend as sweet and caring as jaemin himself. nor did he think he'd ever kiss him in the dugout at their school. 

“babe, baby, hey,” jaemin stopped kissing him suddenly, the look of worry in his eyes. renjun didn't even realize he was crying. he must've been so overwhelmed with love and emotions that he started crying.

“are you okay? baby,” jaemin asked, his eyes wide and looking shiny, like there were tears in his eyes.

“yea. i just love you so much. i never thought i’d get so lucky, ya know. i remember laying in bed in freshman year wondering if anyone would like me back, considering i was gay. then you came around in sophomore year and i was a goner only for you. and boy i wished every night that you would like me, too. and now, we're kissing in the dugout and it's just so overwhelming,” renjun was in tears, too embarrassed to look at jaemin.

“oh, baby. c’mere,” jaemin opened his arms, arms wrapping extremely tight around renjun's waist. renjun took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“i’m sorry, na. i don't know why i got so emotional,” renjun said so quietly that jaemin was grateful for the fact that it was silent out.

“no, it's fine. i’m just glad i was the one to make everything better. i love you,” jaemin sighed, head resting in the crook of renjun's neck.

“na?”

“yea?”

“can we dance? like, plug your earbuds in and let's dance. like to stand by me. but only the version by bootstraps,” renjun pulled back, reaching into jaemin's pocket to grab his phone. he quickly typed in the song and plugged the other's earbuds in, standing up and pulling jaemin with him.

“i can't get over the fact that it's two thirty and here we are, slow dancing in the dugout,” jaemin said, hands rubbing up and down renjun's back slowly, in an extremely comforting way. renjun, once again, started crying. he clutched onto jaemin a little tighter, letting the words from the song pour into his ear.

“i love you so much, injun,” jaemin spoke, his voice cracking, and renjun knew he was crying, too. they were so in love with each other, and they're so emotionally attached.

“and i love you more. as i always will,” renjun responded, voice catching in his throat. and the two swayed together for hours, before they fell asleep on the bench in the dugout.   
•••  
jaemin watched as the sun rose, bathing renjun in a beautiful light. jaemin moved a piece of hair out of his face. these are the moments jaemin lives for. seeing renjun sleeping peacefully, and watching as the sun touched his skin. he just hoped that renjun was the first thing the sun touched, because renjun deserves that. fuck, renjun deserves everything.

“you are so beautiful,” jaemin mumbled, a tear falling down his face as he closed his eyes again, embracing renjun in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me at like 10 last night please don’t let it flop thanks


End file.
